


Date

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bon Is a Movie Critic, Boys Being Cute, Fluff/WAFF, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Bon go to a movie (i.e., exactly what it says on the tin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity note and disclaimer.

Rin paused partway down the long flight of steps, finally realizing what had struck him as strange. There was only one figure waiting on the sidewalk below. He hurried the rest of the way down, jumped the last few steps, and grinned at Bon. “Yo!” Bon nodded back. His grin fading a little, Rin glanced around. Still no one else. “Um, where are the guys?”

“It’s just us.” Bon looked away, off down the street. “Let’s go.”

Still a little uneasy, Rin fell into step beside him. “Everything’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Bon gave him a funny look, first _why wouldn’t it be_ and then a little evasive, so something might or might not really be up; Rin couldn’t tell. Well, whatever was going on, it was pretty cool to be walking through the town with Bon, just with Bon, both of them out of school clothes on a weekend night, and a little bit freaky, like they’d stepped into some parallel dimension that had nothing to do with demons and exorcists. Overall, he figured he was going to enjoy it.

“So what movie do you want to see?” Bon’s voice cut through his wandering thoughts, and he blinked. He actually hadn’t given it much thought.

“Ummmm....”

 

 

“Shit blowing up,” Rin said with evident satisfaction as they came out from under the cinema’s marquee. “That was awesome.” He jumped up onto the sidewalk railing and began doing a fair job of walking along it.

“That was pretty much nothing but shit blowing up. They could’ve done with a little less of it, if you ask me.” Impressive special effects or not, at times there had been so much debris flying through the air that you didn’t even know where you were supposed to be looking. “And that guy? He should’ve died at least five times.”

“Are you kidding me? That was great! Especially when the building started breaking in half. And those guys with the suits that let them fly down from the helicopters? That was freaking cool.” Making a whooshing noise, Rin leaped off the railing again, the back of his long-sleeved T-shirt flying up for a moment to reveal a glimpse of dark fur against pale skin, his tail wrapped around his torso. Ryuuji wondered if it affected his balance at all. As Rin fell in beside him, Ryuuji opened his mouth, then decided that the point of the evening really wasn’t to play movie critic, especially when Rin had obviously enjoyed himself, and he changed what he’d been about to say.

“You want to get something to eat?”

“Yeah!...oh.” Rin’s face fell. “Actually, I’m kinda broke. I don’t have much left after the movie and snacks.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” Ryuuji said, and Rin’s expression turned surprised and a little uncertain.

“Really? Is that okay?” At Ryuuji’s nod, he leaned sideways and gazed up at Ryuuji with suddenly sparkling, hopeful eyes. “Sukiyaki?”

Ryuuji snorted. “Try ramen. I get a stipend with my scholarship, but it isn’t that much.” Rin smiled rather than sulking, even seemed a little embarrassed; Ryuuji had already been pretty sure that he hadn’t really been serious, but sometimes it was hard to tell whether Rin was playing around or genuinely behaving like a six year old.

“Well, thanks.” They went on in silence for a few minutes while Ryuuji scanned the street, wondering where they should go. He’d hardly been in the town proper at all since he’d arrived at the academy. “Um, Bon?

“Yeah?” Rin had stopped walking, and Ryuuji paused to look back at him.

“Is this supposed to be a date?”

To his mortification, heat flooded Ryuuji’s face; he glanced away, scowling defensively as he tried to get himself back under control. “Well, it seemed like all we ever do is go to classes and screw around. So, uh...I thought....”

Rin laughed, damn him. “Ha! Bon, you’re a romantic at heart, aren’t you?”

“I—no!” Rin’s singsong tone was really aggravating, and in a moment he was going to knock that smirk right off Rin’s face. Stepping in close again, Rin bumped his shoulder against Ryuuji’s before he could react, grinned up at him through those unruly bangs.

“I like it.” Ryuuji was still staring at him, trying to get past the confusion of pissed-off adrenaline and shock, when Rin tugged briefly at his arm. “Come on, let’s go and eat. I’m starving.”

“How can you be starving after all that popcorn?” Ryuuji muttered as they began walking again. Rin snickered and shouldered into him again, more roughly—he pushed back, so that they both staggered a little, and he laughed in spite of himself, feeling the tension ease.

 

 

“Oh—welcome back,” Rin said, glancing up as Yukio entered their room, just a few minutes after he’d gotten home from his awesomely cool evening out. He’d wondered where his brother was, why Yukio hadn’t been sitting hunched over his desk like the work-obsessed bookworm that he was. It might have been a mission—but no, Yukio was dressed casually. “So where were you?”

“Niisan, let’s just say that you owe me two and a half hours of my life that I’ll never get back.”

Rin blinked at his brother’s half-amused, half-exasperated look. 

“Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> So can you guess what movie they saw? ^_^ (Bon's opinion coincides with mine, btw.)


End file.
